These Fooled Walls
by freefallinginlove
Summary: Bonnie and Jeremy: Forever destined to be the almost couple. Throw in Trickster spirits, an antsy Damon, and pure sexual tension in the air... How long will they last in a house hell bent on their destruction? TVJeremy X BookBonnie


**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Jeremy (but my mate wishes he owned her). And obviously, I'm not LJ smith, so thissa Bonnie - she's not mine. So, no. Don't own it. **

**Basic Premise: TV!Jeremy, and Book!Everyothercharacter. I'm doing this because there are only three weeks until Midnight is Released, and I WANT PEOPLE TO GET INTO THE BOOKS. And also, Bonnie and Jeremy need some lovin in their respective show-books.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I choked when I saw her, the day after she came back to town. She'd cut her hair, let all of her bright, fiery curls straight and her bright eyes were dull. Her skin was pale - paler than it used to be, and she was white then... She'd seen it, seen it all and more. The car she clambered out of looked alien to her, she seemed not to know the name of the driver, the name of the road, nothing. Either she didn't know, or she didn't care at all.

But then she stepped out of the cab, eyes flickering everywhere, looking between the pavement and her welcome party - Elena, Stefan and Mutt Honeybutt.

_No, Jeremy, we can't overface her. She'll be exhausted, she won't want to see too many people. _

_She'll want her best friends. _Translation:_ She'll want everyone but you around. _

But she pushed past them all, with a hurried 'thankyou' and a quick nod to all of them as they said their apologies. I simply bit my lip, watching from across the street, at the end of the road, and sighed as she turned at the door, to see her friends so close to her, and then... well, then, her eyes locked on me.

And for a second, she smiled. A tiny twitch of her lips, but it was enough for me. Enough to tell me that she saw it, the small, insignificant thing I was holding in my hands, an offering of peace, of beauty... and if she wanted it, of love.

I didn't know if she ever found the rose that I dropped off after her welcoming party had gone. I didn't know if she ever thought about me like I thought about her. I didn't know anything, to be honest, only that I was falling in love with the beautiful redhead who just didn't want her life to be so hard.

.

The night of the Masquerade ball, I took her home. She joked about my driving license, she joked about me getting so tall, and she asked me when I was going to be eighteen. It wasn't long, I told her, time went so fast nowadays that I could be eighteen in ten minutes, and we'd never know.

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head and told me that wasn't what she had meant.

"Really Bonnie?" I leaned closer to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She leaned into me, and wrapped her arm around my body, burrowing into my side.

"God, you're so warm, Jeremy..." A slow motion replay of that moment would have definitely shown me leaning in to sniff her hair.

"Hey, Bonnie, how drunk are you?"

"Uh..." She wobbled standing upright. "Drinking more would probably be bad..."

"Get in the car, B, come on." And, taking her hand, I led her to where the car was parked, helped her in and gave her the bottle of water I kept in the glove compartment, burying the antidepressants I hadn't used in more than a year beneath a couple of report cards Jenna would never see. "Drink this, honey."

"That's water, not honey," She muttered, "I'm not stupid." I rolled my eyes, but she kept sipping from the water bottle anyway, slowly sobering up because I knew her tiny little frame couldn't handle as much drink as mine could. I pulled out of the parking lot and just drove, hoping I could get her sober before she got home, even taking us through the Old Wood because it would just take us longer to get anywhere.

Then something had skittered across the road in front of us, and I slammed on the brakes, bringing us to a hurried halt. Thankfully, we were both wearing seatbelts, otherwise we would have been expelled straight through the windshield.

It seemed as thought she had immediately sobered up, though we had been driving for nearly an hour. Her reflexes were amazing, and I was stunned as Bonnie shut her eyes, and I saw her hair flare at the ends, felt the rush of the wind under my hands as I pulled them from the steering wheel, and went to grab her hand. She jerked away from my touch, but her eyes opened and her expression was one that told me that I shouldn't worry. She wasn't being rude. She was sorry. She was trying to protect me.

I was stupid. I was seventeen. So, in my panic, I laid my hand on her knee to calm her and squeezed. Immediately, I was assaulted with images, visions of the Old Wood around us, zooming in on each of the animals in the trees, almost mechanically, judging them, whether they had Power, whether they were a threat, whether she needed to strengthen the shield around... _around me?_

"Bonnie?"

"Quiet." She hissed, "Seriously, Jer." A low sigh, "Let me concentrate." Her hands were moving, a gesture that I didn't understand, a movement I might have feared, just a little bit. She whispered something in a language I didn't know, and then looked at me, smiling lightly.

"What was..."

"Drive now, Jeremy." She whispered, her hand reaching out to brush against my knee. "Please." And she sounded so afraid that it was all I could do not to gun it and keep driving until we hit the next state.

"Where am I going?" I asked, as she directed me left and right, and further into the woods, until my question was answered by the appearance of a small house, not even as big as Aunt Jenna's, "What am I-"

"Take my hand as soon as I open your car door, okay?" I nodded, a little frightened now. Seconds later, she was wrapping her fingers in mine, and I was holding tight. Without even a word, she pulled a set of keys from her pocket, opened the door, and pushed me in, slamming it behind her as she locked it from the inside.

"Okay," I said, as soon as I could get my breath back, "What was that?"

"That," She whispered, "Was them." Offering me her hand again, she pulled me to my feet and tugged me to the window. I looked quickly, and recoiled almost immediately, seeing two huge, black crows staring back at me.

"What're they?" I stepped back, staring at the animals as they hopped toward the house, then, as though restrained by an elastic band, snapped back about twenty feet away. "And how come they..."

"Don't look them in the eye." She warned warily. "They're not really crows... ravens... whatever." She shrugged, "Just don't look them in the eye."

"Why not?"

"They're trickster spirits. Bad ones," She whispered, pulling me back from the window, "They bewitch you into doing things you shouldn't do, that get you in trouble, and then, they feed off the negative energy, they grow, and you're fucked."

It was the first time I'd heard her swear in a while, and I'm not gonna lie to you, I couldn't take my eyes off her lips for a little while, just imagining what that mouth could do. Quietly, I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to stop myself from saying the most inappropriate thing on my mind.

She nibbled her thumbnail, and I stared at her for the longest time. Her lips were parted and I wanted to do something more than just look. Quietly, I leaned forward and pulled her fingers away from her lips, before lowering my lips to hers.

"Bonnie?" Her eyes were closed as I pulled away, her breathing a lot more heavy and panicked than usual. "B-"

"Don't say anything." She stiffened slightly as her eyes opened to take the sight of me in. "Don't say a word."

My fingers reached for her, and she ducked her head, allowing me to take her hand and pull her toward me. Her arms slid around me, and she curled up in my lap like a puppy. Her lips curved into a smile, and I looked down at her, smiling brightly.

Her hand lightly pressed against my chest, forcing me down and against the fabric of the sofa, her lips touching against my neck, then my lips and then sucking against the skin just underneath my jaw.

"Bonnie-" Her lips covered mine again, and I ran my hand up the side of her body, sliding my lips against hers, down to her neck and kissing the space between her ample cleavage as she pulled back, throwing her head back in a quiet gasp. "You like that, don't you?" For a little thing, she had an incredible chest, and she knew it. Bloody beautiful.

"God, yes!" And her neck was just so lickable that I couldn't stop, her hands knotting into my hair and pulling me down against her skin. Her taste was ridiculous, sweet like cherries, but thick like cream. Quickly she was on top of me, pressing me deeper into the sofa and making me moan as she ground her hips down on top of me. I had to stop her. This was going way too fast, and I think she might have still been a bit drunk, but I didn't want her to think I didn't want to...Fuck, I wanted to.

"Bonnie... no..." My dick was definitely screaming out a yes, but I was not having it. She would be pissed in the morning if I let her do it, but I wondered whether she would still want it tomorrow... when we were both sober... "Now is not the time for this, and I know you know it." She actually pouted at me like a five year old. "B...I want to...I have done for years, but you know it can't be right now." She simply nodded and curled up into my chest. I sat and listened to her breathe as she succumbed to sleep.

I liked her. There were no two ways about it - I was even starting to think that I might have fallen in love with her, but I couldn't say that to her now. The weight of her in my lap, the small smile on her face that she only showed in her sleep. She looked less tired now, and it was all I could do not to get up, let her lay back on the dusty couch and just wake her up the next morning. Sighing, that was exactly what I did, knowing that she would probably kill me for leaving her alone overnight, but only because that left me alone. She was a protective little thing, and I knew that she wouldn't trust me to be on my own, at night, in a strange house without getting into some kind of serious trouble.

_Yeah, I didn't really prove her wrong. _

Until three AM, I was absolutely fine - I wandered around the tiny little house that seemed to expand the further I got away from the little witch in the living room - and then I turned a corner and didn't know where the hell I was. This place was very different - bigger on the inside than the house was on the outside, kinda like that BBC drama that Bonnie and Elena liked to watch, and it just gave off an air of... well, of danger.

"Bonnie?" I went straight for the door as soon as I heard the movement in the back of the room, stood in the shadows and leaving my heart racing as I sprinted, stripped and fell against the now-closed door. Without even a heartbeat passing, my fists were beating against the door, and I was yelling her name, begging for Bonnie to come and get me, to find me and save me and oh my god, I thought I was going to die.

The shadow was coming, definitely, creeping toward me and just waiting until it could cover me, take me away and keep me in whatever sick-minded place I was supposed to stay. _Fuck._

"Bonnie! Bonnie, help me!"

The door exploded open, and I yelled out as she appeared in the doorway, haloed in light and looking all bleary eyed and tired.

"Jeremy?" Her hand reached out to me and I watched the shadow retreat, "C'mon, Jer, get off the floor and stop messing around."

"I-I'm... I wasn't!" I took her hand and accepted her boost up, "There was... it was there-"

"There's nothing there." She smiled up at me, "Less than nothing, even." A short pause where she tilted her head and looked at me again, "Now, will you come and get some sleep?" Without another word, she was pulling me away to the living room again, sitting me down and curling up on top of me, effectively cutting off my escape route and stopping me from going exploring any further.

.

.

.

"Holy fuck! That feels good!" I groaned, shifting my hips again as she moved ever so slightly and my chest jolted just enough to make my heart pound.

"Seriously, Jeremy? At least let me move before you start porno-stretching!"

"Jesus, sorry, Bonnie!" And I did the only thing I thought I could do to get her away from what I knew would be poking her in the back. _Bang. _Little redhead straight on the floor.

"You're a bigger asshole than Damon."

"I think that's a lie." I nodded slightly, "I just didn't want you to feel..." I stopped and glanced down into my lap. "Well..."

"Thanks." She nodded from the floor, "Really, that's wonderful. Throwing me on the floor just so I don't get to feel your tiny dick." I smirked!

"Are you willing to test that theory?" i pulled her off the floor by her wrists, holding her close feeling rather smug at the gasp I caused.

"What theory would that be?" She looked up at me with her deep brown eyes.

"The one you have concerning the size of my dick." I rubbed my hand up her arm and into her hair, grasping it and tugging her head back, running my tongue up her neck as she let out another gasp. "Like that?"

"Shit, Jeremy... we can't-"

"Why not? You wanted it yesterday-"

"I..." Her lips parted, and she shook her head, "I don't think we should. You're only seventeen, Jeremy."

"You're only eighteen." I lifted my hips just a little bit and her eyes widened even further, her lips parting as she felt exactly what I was trying to peddle. "What's a few months these days?" I nipped at her neck eliciting a moan from her.

"I really don't thi-" I stopped her argument by crushing my mouth to hers. Within minutes I'd managed to get both of our tops off and I was just working my way to undoing her bra, my mouth trailing hot kisses across her collarbone, when my fucking phone rang. "That feels so good..." She moaned, grinding herself down onto my pocket, against the vibrations of my cellphone as I tried to end the call and carry on.

_Nope. Nah. Not going to happen. _

"I have to answer this..." I groaned, as whoever I had just cut off called me again, and I pulled my phone out of my pocket, realising it was Elena. "Ah, shit." Bonnie leaned against me, her hand running lightly up and down my chest, "Not the best time 'Lena!" I nearly crumbled as Bonnie began to kiss my neck. "Can't it wait?"

"Jeremy!" She sounded both panicked and overjoyed, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Well-" And then Bonnie's hand slid down, and shit, this phonecall had to end. "Well... Bonnie got sick, so I thought I should just stay with her unti-"

"I'm at Bonnie's house. Neither of you are here." I could almost hear her rolling her eyes, "Come on, Jeremy, spill it." Oh, I was so fucking close to spilling it... I seriously needed to get rid of my sister.

"Can you give us an hour?"

"Now Jer!" I watched Bonnie's hands as they began to undo my belt.

"30 minutes." Before Elena could order me around any more, I ended the call and threw my phone onto the floor. "Bonnie, we've got half an hour-"

Shit. She felt so good. Her lips pressed to mine, and her hands, well, her hands truly were magic. I needed to get us to the sofa, and fast. As if she read my mind, Bonnie grabbed my hands and pulled me to the threadbare piece of furniture and pushed me onto it.

"Done playing silly little games, Jeremy?"

"I should... ask you the same thing." And she was kneeling across me, her lips hovering over mine and her hand slowly palming my dick through the boxers that I had stupidly decided to wear under the damn suit I was wearing from the masquerade party last night.

There was a moment when the atmosphere intensified even further as Bonnie ran her hands up her legs, pulling up the skirt of her dress around her hips and straddled me.

"Not too late to change your mind, Jeremy. I can stop, and we can go back to Elena." As she spoke, I could feel my dick straining against my boxers. Growling at the thought of her stopping, I grabbed her by the hips and moved her so that she was below me. "I'm gonna take that as a no."

My fingers trailed up against her thigh, and I half-panicked as I realised she wasn't wearing panties. That was a new one. Vicki had never gone without underwear, and Bonnie without it was even better. She was smooth down there, bare and god... I just wanted it. I wanted her.

"Bonnie..." I groaned, she moved her hips against my hand, and I could feel how wet she was. "Shit..." Her lips against my throat and her palm wrapped around my dick, pulling me toward her and letting me rest against her opening. So close. So hot. So beautifully perfect... I lined myself up and was just about to...when the door thundered open.

"Jeremy Gilbert! Don't you ever hang up on me again!" I heard Bonnie swear under her breath as I scrambled away from her to find my pants. Just as I was fastening my belt, Elena, Stefan and Damon came into the room. Damon didn't attempt to hide the smirk that indicated that he, and Stefan, could smell the arousal in the air. I simply glared at the three of them as Bonnie mumbled swear words under her breath.

"On it, Jer-Bear!" Damon smirked and I could feel my face flush bright red.

"Are you okay, Bonnie?" She nodded mutely, still looking entirely too lustful as she stared at me and ignored the others in the room. Elena turned from her best friend to look at me and let out a low growl. "And you... not coming home, I didn't know where you were, whether Bonnie was with you, if she was okay... Damnit, Jer! You can't do this!"

"Maybe I did..." I shrugged as Bonnie looked back over at me and licked her lips, "But... We're okay, Elena. It's all alright..."

"Did you see the ravens?" Bonnie's tiny voice broke through out argument as she tucked herself into my side. "Were they still there?"

"I strengthened the shield around the house. My Power's with yours, Bonnie." Damon nodded at her, and she smiled brightly, "We'll be alright until we get off the property, then we'll have to take Elena and Jeremy out separately, you know... keeping them safe and shielded."

"Yep." She nodded and I suddenly felt completely out of my depth, and a bit embarrassed to only have half a clue of what was going on. "It's okay, Jeremy." She looked up at me as her breath fanned out across my neck, "Honestly, we'll keep you safe." She knew I didn't like the supernatural. She knew I didn't like spirits and Demons and everything else because it was too much for me to understand.

I watched as Damon led her away from me towards the crumbling door. As if I were watching in slow motion, Damon lifted his had to grasp the doorknob. He turned it...Nothing happened. A look of confusion crossed his face as he pushed, then pulled harder. Eventually, he used his full vampire strength.

"Fuck!" he roared before whirling to face me. "Why the hell didn't you come when Elena told you to. We're fucking trapped in this dump now."

"I was gonna come!" I yelled back, hearing Bonnie slap her hand to her forehead as she realised the inappropriateness of my choice of words. Quickly, she stepped between us before either of us could let it escalate.

"Boys." She rested her hand on both of our forearms, "Please."

"Oh, but Bonnie-"

"We're stuck here, in this dump." She put her forefinger into both of our faces, almost telling us off. "So shut up, and deal with each other, now." A short pause, "We'll get out."

Stepping back, Damon nodded, shaking his head and sighing.

"Fine. We'll be alright. We'll get out. And I won't hold it against him for eternity."

"Shut up, Damon." Bonnie hissed, looking over at Elena and Stefan and shaking her head tiredly. "Please."

And he did. I was still terrified of the angry Vampire staring at me, but I would definitely deal with it. Later. So, to stay away from him, I threw myself onto the sofa and within mere seconds, Bonnie had joined me. Placing herself on my lap and tucking her head under my chin. Everyone simply stared at us.

"Er...What?" Elena stuttered staring at us.

"Oh stop it Elena. Like you didn't know what you were interrupting when you stormed in here." Bonnie snapped, tension coming off her in waves.

"But...but..he's my little brother."

"Well, he's not so little anymore." I hid my grin as Bonnie defended me and quite easily stroked my ego at the same time.

So... that left us all looking awkward. Damon looked as though he was about to kill me, I was glaring at Elena, Elena was glaring at Bonnie... and Stefan was just confused. Always so confused.

I shut my eyes and wrapped my arm around Bonnie's waist, holding her to me and watching Elena over the top of Little Red's head.

"So, how the hell are we getting out of here?"

….

.

* * *

**Woop! Chapter 1: Opinions please? **

**Reviews welcome!**

**x**


End file.
